


Teu Perfume

by karlamalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlamalfoy/pseuds/karlamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumo da Fic: Cada pessoa tem uma característica marcante, um olhar, um sorriso, a voz, mas tem pessoas que mostram um traço da sua personalidade pelo perfume que usam. HP/HR/DM – Essa Fic se passa mais ou menos no sexto ano em Hogwarts, então cuidado com Spoilers caso você ainda não tenha lido o livro seis da saga Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teu Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> Autora: Karla Malfoy
> 
> Beta Reader: Aluada Potter
> 
> Pares: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy... Quem sabe.. rsrs Esses casais são meras sugestões, pois os relacionamentos estão e serão subtendidos ... eu acho.. ô.o
> 
> Censura: PG-13,
> 
> Gênero: Romance/Comédia.
> 
> Spoilers: Dos seis livros.
> 
> Disclaimer: Esses personagens pertencem a JKR, eu não quero e nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicatória: Eu conheço várias pessoas, mas tem duas delas que AMO MUITO, e tive o prazer de conhecê-las nessa e em outras vidas. Minha irmã e uma querida amiga que só não é irmã também, porque não é filha da minha mãe rsrsrs ...
> 
> E essa fic é dedicada a essa minha amiga.. Irmãzinha querida do meu coração, juro que escrevo uma para você depois ta?
> 
> Existem pessoas que são maravilhosas e palavras são pouco, para expressar o qual importante elas são.
> 
> Quando meu coração se quebra em mil pedaços e o mundo não pára, para que eu o conserte, e quando o mundo inteiro some, ela aparece com seu sorriso doce e seu jeito de menina, me acalentando em seus braços e mostrando que mesmo com o coração em pedaços a vida continua. Essa fic é para você viu, Iza!!!!

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Bem, essa fic foi escrita antes do livro sete de Harry Potter ter sido escrito e publicado, então por isso vocês irão ver algumas coisas diferentes nele..  
beijos

 

Teu Perfume

Têm pessoas que são mais preciosas do que as palavras podem expressar...

Assim, como canção ao luar,

Como a brisa vinda do mar,

Feito a primeira estrela do entardecer

E o aconchegante raio de sol que a manhã vem trazer.

Semelhante a um sonho bom ao acordar,

Assim como voar...

Assim...

Como você!

Autora: Amai

Hermione estava estudando na biblioteca de Hogwarts, havia acabado de ler um poema muito bonito que era simples, mas dizia tudo. Existem pessoas que são importantes demais para serem definidas por simples palavras. Os sentimentos são fortes e vívidos para serem expressos por simples vocábulos.

Ela suspirou fundo, fechou o livro de poemas e voltou à sua leitura de Herbologia, pois, tinha uma redação de 50 cm para entregar e até então não estava conseguindo passar da segunda linha do capitulo que a professora Sprout havia pedido. Essa situação já estava ficando incômoda, ela não conseguia se concentrar e até o Ron, que não era de reparar, tinha percebido que ela andava distraída ultimamente.

E quase sem perceber ela olhou para o relógio, leu as horas e um sorriso veio-lhe aos lábios. Pegou seu livro e colocou na frente de seu rosto, fingindo ler. Como ela havia previsto várias pessoas começaram a chegar e a falar ao mesmo tempo. Um grupinho de alunos havia chegado à biblioteca e no mesmo instante que a falação havia começado, Hermione terminou, pois os alunos foram repreendidos por madame Pince, a bibliotecária.

E o tão esperado perfume passou por ela. Hermione riu internamente e sentiu aquele cheiro que era tão familiar para ela, um cheiro amadeirado, de pinho, tão suave que a garota grifinória estava começando a achar que estava enlouquecendo. Tinha dias em que ela somente ia a biblioteca só para sentir aquele perfume, até mesmo sua sede por leitura parecia quase sem importância perto do alvo de sua insensatez.

Ele ficava ali, sentado em uma mesa distante de todos por mais ou menos umas duas horas, concentrado nos estudos. Era assim todos os dias e essa rotina só era quebrada quando tinha treino de Quadribol e ele não ia à biblioteca ou quando alguém se sentava junto a ele, tirando-lhe a concentração e fazendo com que ele se esquecesse que a biblioteca era um local para estudos. Hermione não gostava daquele esporte o Quadribol, e agora parecia que gostava cada vez menos.

Hermione estava de costas para ele, não tinha coragem e nem se atrevia a ficar em uma mesa de frente a ele. Ela se satisfazia só em sentir o perfume e a ouvir sua voz, que às vezes era límpida como água ou cortante como fio de navalha. Mas na maioria do tempo, era dissoluta. Hermione tentava se lembrar de quando tudo aquilo havia começado, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma mão em seu ombro. Ela quase caiu da cadeira de susto.

– Ahh! – Hermione gritou e recebeu um olhar de reprovação da bibliotecária. Ela olhou para trás por sobre o ombro e viu um par de olhos verdes a encarando. – Harry! Que susto! - Harry sorriu e o mundo pareceu sorrir junto com ele. Hermione já tinha reparado em como ele havia mudado, mesmo com tudo parecendo cair ao seu redor, ele permanecia firme como uma rocha. Em seu olhar ainda havia resquícios da inocência de sua infância roubada, mas os títulos de O–menino–que–sobreviveu e o menino-eleito–para–matar–aquele–que–não–deve-ser-nomeado, fizeram com que ele ficasse mais velho e mais maduro antes do tempo.

– Hmm distraída, hein? Posso me sentar? - Sem esperar pela resposta ele se sentou, tomou o livro das mãos de Hermione e procurou com os olhos, pelo pergaminho que deveria conter a redação para a aula de Herbologia. – Nada até agora?

– Estou sem inspiração! Você nunca teve problemas para escrever uma redação não? – Hermione tomou o livro das mãos de Harry, ela parecia ofendida.

– Claro Mione, várias vezes, mas te ver sem inspiração é a primeira vez. Tem algo acontecendo que eu não saiba? – A voz de Harry não era mais que um sussurro, Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para o lado, pegou um cacho de seu próprio cabelo e começou a brincar com ele, ficando em silêncio por um tempo.

– Não, não está acontecendo nada, só ando nervosa com a chegada dos exames, só isso. – Ela disse por fim.

– Só isso mesmo? – Harry aproximou-se de Hermione por sobre a mesa ao ponto de ficarem centímetros um do outro. – Você tem andado estranha desde antes do Natal, o que está acontecendo?

– Nada Harry! – Hermione começou a juntar suas coisas. – Vamos! Quem sabe no salão Comunal da Grifinória, eu consiga escrever alguma coisa. – Harry deu de ombros, conhecia Hermione o suficiente para saber que ela não iria contar nada, por enquanto.

– Mione, eu tenho treino de Quadribol daqui a pouco. – Ele sorriu sem jeito, pois, sabia o quanto Hermione não gostava do esporte. – Vim aqui para dar um "Oi" já que a gente quase não se vê mais com tanta freqüência e queria ver se você poderia me emprestar sua redação para eu dar uma olhada. – Disse, e mesmo antes de terminar a frase, Harry se afastou, e foi por pouco que ele não levou um soco no braço.

– Ah! Então foi para isso que você veio não é, senhor Harry Potter! – Hermione fingia estar zangada, pois sabia que o amigo estava brincando; só Ron pedia para ler suas anotações, lembrou ela e Harry, ao contrário nunca pedia, mesmo que estivesse até o pescoço de tarefas, ele sempre as fazia, mas Hermione emprestava mesmo assim, sem Harry pedir. – Mas se você não passasse tanto tempo em suas aulas com o diretor, você "nos" veria com mais freqüência, sim. – Hermione alfinetou, pois sabia das aulas que Harry tinha com o diretor, sabia também que ele não gostava delas e tinha certeza de que ele detestava o fato de não poder contar para seus amigos o que realmente fazia lá. Harry ignorou seu comentário e não disse nada.

Os dois estavam saindo da biblioteca, quando Harry sentiu algo colidir em sua cabeça. Ele parou, e viu uma bola de papel no chão, ele a pegou e abriu; nela tinha um desenho animado com feitiço que mostrava sua caricatura caindo da vassoura. Sentindo uma raiva crescente, ele estreitou os olhos e olhou para um certo sonserino que estava rindo sem parar em uma mesa distante, e Madame Pince também olhava o garoto em reprovação. Harry deixou Hermione onde estava e foi para perto do rapaz. Ele chegou perto do sonserino e jogou o papel nele.

– Muito engraçado Malfoy! – Harry estava com muita raiva. Malfoy o olhou com desdém e voltou a conversar com Crabbe e Goyle. - Você não vai falar nada não, Malfoy? – Disse Harry indignado. O Sonserino se voltou para Harry com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

– Que foi cicatriz? Não tem atenção suficiente dos seus escudeiros não? Ou está tentando chamar minha atenção? – Crabbe e Goyle começaram a rir do comentário de Malfoy. Harry ficou com mais raiva ainda e madame Pince fez um shiiihhh para que eles se calassem, mas eles nem pareciam notá-la. Antes mesmo que Malfoy pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Harry o pegou pela gola do uniforme.

– Não brinque comigo seu idiota! – Malfoy estava com os olhos arregalados, mas logo se refez do susto e soltou-se das mãos de Harry.

– Ficou louco testa rachada? Eu não fiz nada! – O sonserino consertou a gola do seu uniforme, pois com o puxão que Harry havia lhe dado, sua blusa tinha saído um pouco fora do lugar. – Tenho mais o que fazer, e se você não sabe, o mundo não gira ao seu redor, Potter! – Malfoy praticamente cuspiu o sobrenome de Harry. Então o sonserino se levantou e empurrou-o com o ombro, e saiu da biblioteca tendo Crabbe e Goyle em seus calcanhares.

Hermione tocou no braço de Harry. Ela pôde senti-lo estremecer ao seu toque. Uma das poucas pessoas que ainda tirava Harry do sério era Malfoy, uma pena, pensava Hermione. Desde o incidente no trem a caminho para Hogwarts no inicio do ano letivo, Harry tinha ficado obcecado por tudo que Malfoy fazia, e ele jurava que o Sonserino tinha se tornado um Comensal da Morte, Hermione não sabia o que pensar do assunto, talvez ela não quisesse pensar sobre aquilo. Ela suspirou.

– Tudo bem? – Ela olhou para Harry. Ele tinha fechado os olhos por alguns instantes e quando voltou a abri-los, mirou-a. Hermione pôde admirar de perto um mar de verde-esmeralda, tão profundo que quase se perdeu nele. Harry parecia mais calmo agora.

– Desculpe-me, perdi a calma. É que ele me tira do sério! – A voz de Harry subiu um tom, e denunciou que ele não estava tão calmo assim.

Tudo bem Harry, Malfoy irrita qualquer um, mas o que te fez pensar que foi ele que te jogou aquele papel?

– Eu tenho certeza! Ele gosta de me provocar, só não sei o que ele ganha sendo tão idiota, esnobe e... eu já disse idiota? – Harry parecia tentar controlar a raiva que sentia. – Eu tenho certeza que ele é um...

– Já, você já disse! – Hermione o interrompeu, pois sabia que rumo àquela conversa ia levar, e preferiu não começar outra discussão com Harry. - E essa raiva toda te faz mal, você sabe disso. Vamos para o salão Comunal da Grifinória e quem sabe nós não fazemos a redação juntos. – Hermione sorriu para Harry, mas viu um traço de culpa passar por seus olhos verdes.

– Ahn.. ehrr... Tenho Quadribol agora lembra? Desculpe-me Hermione, é que...

– Tudo bem Harry, vá treinar, eu vou estudar. – Hermione tentou esconder sua mágoa, mas não conseguiu e Harry pode sentir; aquilo o fez sentir-se miserável. Viu a amiga se afastar sem conseguir falar nada. Hermione lhe pedia tão pouco, não cobrava nada, nunca lhe enchia de perguntas que ele não queria responder, ficava sempre ao seu lado, lhe dando apoio, e ele o que fazia por ela? Nada, nem ao menos conseguia ficar ao seu lado por poucos minutos.

E o que mais lhe enfurecia era o fato de não poder contar a ela e nem a Ron o que realmente estava acontecendo com ele, o porquê do fato das aulas com Dumbledore, o que realmente Dumbledore queria com ele, o real significado da profecia.

Ele olhou para o lado e viu o campo de quadribol pela janela do castelo. Adorava o esporte que era a única coisa que lhe fazia sentir vivo e livre, mas tinha momentos em que devia escolher e ele sabia bem o que devia escolher agora. Ele foi em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, e no caminho encontrou com Ron, Katie Bell, e Ginny. Ver a irmã de Ron fez com que seu estômago se afundasse.

– Aonde você tá indo Harry? Esqueceu alguma coisa? – Ron perguntou, Ginny estava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em uma pergunta muda.

– Er.. não, eu .. hmm não vou treinar hoje.

– O QUÊ? – Os três perguntaram em uníssono.

– Harry, você é o capitão do time, e temos jogo com a Sonserina daqui a três dias, como assim você não vai treinar? – Ginny olhava para Harry como se ele tivesse duas cabeças, ou como se o fato do grifinório não querer treinar fosse algo do outro mundo.

– Eu preciso fazer outra coisa, e... – Antes que Harry pudesse terminar a frase, foi pego de cada lado dos braços por Ron e Katie Bell e Ginny foi para suas costas o empurrando. – Ei! O que vocês estão fazendo? - Protestou Harry.

– Você não pode fazer isso com a gente! O treino e consequentemente o jogo depois, são muito importante. Você como capitão não pode faltar, seria irresponsabilidade, tem muita gente dependendo de você! – Ginny parecia brava. E os três saíram empurrando Harry mesmo sob seus protestos até o campo de Quadribol.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Seria algum crime desejar o sol só pra si? Seria um pecado tão hediondo desejar que seus raios tocassem somente sua pele? Seu coração seria tomado pelas trevas se ao menos sonhasse com isso?

A escuridão ameaçava tomar-lhe a alma. O que mais ela podia fazer? Arrancar o coração do peito? Se isso amenizasse sua dor ela o faria. Ela tentava lembrar quando começou a olhá-lo com outros olhos, quando? Ela tentava sufocar aquele sentimento que crescia dentro dela. Mas cada vez que tentava, ela morria um pouco. Ela não merecia, Ginny sim era perfeita para ele, e a irmã caçula dos Weasley era apaixonada por Harry desde sempre.

Hermione riu, ela pensava em como ela estava sendo patética, como poderia se quer cogitar a possibilidade tê-lo só pra si. Ela sentia seu peito doer e seus olhos arderem, ela tentou sufocar a sensação que ameaçava consumi-la.

Hermione levantou-se do sofá que estava sentada, e foi para a janela, olhou para fora, e o dia não podia estar tão diferente dos sentimentos que a assolavam, o céu estava de um azul intenso, e como estava seu coração? Quebrado e reduzido a quase nada. Pela janela ela podia ver alguns alunos brincando, outros estudando sob a sombra de arvores. Hermione sentiu uma raiva invadi-la, como poderiam estar tão tranqüilos enquanto o mundo bruxo caia? E enquanto ela mesma se desfazia? Ela riu com amargura, é! O mundo não parava.

Hermione resolveu parar de se afundar em alto comiseração, e resolveu sair, quem sabe um pouco de ar lhe acalmasse os nervosos, e quanto ao trabalho de Herbologia? Ele poderia esperar um pouco mais.

Enquanto Hermione descia as escadas em direção ao salão principal ela pensava em outro sentimento que lhe consumia, um par de olhos grises não lhe saia da mente. E ocupar sua mente com ele, a estava mantendo sã.

Hermione parou no meio do caminho quando viu uma cena que vez seu coração falhar uma batida. Draco Malfoy estava ajoelhado em frente a uma aluna de Sonserina do primeiro ano, ele secava as lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto da menina, apesar de estar um pouco longe de onde eles estavam, Hermione pode ver que Malfoy tinha uma expressão suave no rosto, ele estava dizendo algo a aluna e ela parou de chorar, ele pegou os livros que estavam no chão e colocou nas mãos da menina, disse algo novamente e ela foi embora, ele se levantou e olhou na direção em que Hermione estava, ela prendeu a respiração e esperou. Ele lhe lançou um olhar raivoso e saiu do grande salão com Crabbe e Goyle logo atrás.

Hermione soltou a respiração, ela já tinha presenciado uma cena daquelas uma outra vez, Malfoy sendo gentil com outra pessoa. Esse pensamento fez com ela risse, era algo realmente novo, Malfoy sendo gentil, - ela voltou a descer as escadas -, mas ele era gentil só com os da sua casa, claro. Mesmo assim, ela nunca poderia imaginar que ele podia ser gentil com outra pessoa, a não ser com ele mesmo.

Depois da primeira vez que ela tinha presenciado a cena dele ajudando um menino a se levantar do chão depois de ter caído, Hermione inconscientemente começou a seguir o passos de Malfoy, e ela pode perceber que ele era muito respeitado entre os Sonserinos, uns por medo, outros pelo dinheiro da família dele, e outros simplesmente pelo fato dele ser uma pessoa de personalidade forte, mesmo ele sendo um covarde na maioria das vezes, coisa que ele logo tratou de consertar dizendo que era instinto de auto-preservação quando um Sonserino o acusou de ser covarde, e claro, o Sonserino que se atreveu a falar isso dele, foi prontamente socado por Crabbe e Goyle, tendo um Malfoy muito satisfeito vendo a cena.

Hermione balançou a cabeça tentando espantar as lembranças, ela terminou de descer as escadas em direção à saída do salão principal. No caminho para a saída Hermione lembrou que seguia Malfoy até mesmo sem perceber, quando se sentava à mesa de manhã para tomar café, seus olhos logo iam para a mesa da Sonserina, procurando por um par de olhos grises. E ele estava sempre rindo e debochando de alguém. Mas quando estava só, parecia outra pessoa. Hermione algumas vezes desconfiava que ele tinha algum distúrbio, pois como uma pessoa podia ter duas personalidades tão distintas? Uma que era completamente odiosa e discriminatória e outra tão suave? E ele tinha um perfume tão marcante, ah o perfume, Hermione sorriu ao lembrar-se do perfume, um perfume só dele, que ela nunca tinha sentindo em nenhuma outra pessoa, e combinava tanto com ele, forte e marcante, e tão suave ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione não precisava procurar pelo sonserino com os olhos, ou mesmo se virar para saber que era ele, era só sentir o perfume. Parecia loucura alguém ser lembrado somente pelo perfume, as pessoas normalmente eram lembradas pelos seus feitos, por seus sorrisos, pelas suas manias e não por... por... perfumes... Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, aquilo estava virando paranóia. Ela riu do próprio pensamento, e sem perceber seus passos a estavam conduzindo até o campo de Quadribol. Sem perceber? Ou era algo que ela realmente queria?

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

À tarde do lado de fora do castelo estava quente. O vento era inexistente, o mormaço tomava conta de tudo; o céu estava limpo sem nenhuma nuvem e o sol brilhava em todo o seu esplendor sem se importar com as pessoas que reclamavam por causa do calor que sentiam.

Muitos alunos que não tinham aulas na parte da tarde se protegiam do calor recostados nos troncos das arvores do jardim, aproveitando da sensação de frescor que a sombras das árvores proporcionavam.

– Droga! – Malfoy deu um soco em um tronco de arvore e se arrependeu imediatamente pela dor que sentiu logo depois. – Eu sabia que aquele idiota era idiota... Mas vocês fizeram alguma coisa? – Draco perguntou para Crabbe e Goyle, os dois balançaram a cabeça de forma desengonçada respondendo que não.

Malfoy logo percebeu que tinha feito uma pergunta meio sem sentindo, já que Crabbe e Goyle não faziam nada sem que ele mandasse. Eram perfeitos guarda-costas e perfeitos idiotas. O belo Sonserino começava a sentir falta de alguém para ter uma conversa descente e inteligente sobre qualquer coisa que fosse. Quando conversava com os dois grandalhões, Malfoy sempre tinha a impressão de estar conversando sozinho, ou melhor, com as paredes. Eles só sabiam ficar rindo como perfeitos idiotas que eram. Às vezes conversava com Pansy Parkinson, mas a garota Sonserina só sabia falar de como era bonita e de como seria um casamento perfeito para ela, ou às vezes conversava com Blaise Zabini, mas esse só sabia fazer planos para quando fosse se tornar um Comensal, e o que iria fazer para satisfazer as vontades do Lorde. Ás vezes dizia que ficaria bastante feliz se algum dia viesse a ganhar a Marca Negra e quando pensava nesse comentário de Zabini, o corpo de Malfoy se arrepiava todo.

– A Marca...

– Disse alguma coisa Malfoy? – Crabbe olhava confuso para Draco.

– Não!... Sumam, me deixem sozinho! – Malfoy gritou com os dois, e conforme esperado, eles sumiram de suas vista.

Malfoy deitou-se na grama, aquilo iria deixar manchas horríveis em seu uniforme, mas se preocuparia com isso depois; agora ele só queria descansar e aproveitar um minuto de paz. Tinha algo muito importante para fazer, algo que iria deixar seu pai muito orgulhoso, que levantaria a moral da família Malfoy perante os olhos do Lorde, mas algo dentro dele não concordava, algo dentro dele gritava desesperadamente que aquilo era errado.

E noite após noite ele tentava descobrir o que tinha de errado nas ordens do Lorde. Ele concordava com os ideais do Lorde das Trevas de que o mundo Bruxo deveria ser livre dos sangues ruins, que o sangue dos bruxos deveria ser preservado; o sangue dos bruxos era algo que deveria ser mantido puro, sem ser misturado com aqueles que não eram bruxos. Os sangue-puro não deveriam deixar de existir e deixar que o seu sangue se enfraquecesse a cada geração. Malfoy concordava com isso, mas então, por que seu estomago se revirava toda vez que seu pai lhe contava as coisas que os Comensais da Morte faziam com muggles ou com bruxos nascidos muggles?... Por quê? Essas perguntas lhe incomodavam há bastante tempo, porém, tinha mantido essa inquietação só para si e bem no fundo do seu subconsciente.

Mas agora, o que ele deveria fazer? Essa inquietação tinha se transformado em noites de insônia. Isso estava tirando sua concentração das aulas e do Quadribol, e aquilo o estava enfurecendo.

– Merda! – Malfoy gritou e se levantou de uma vez, e cego de raiva e frustração andou sem olhar para onde ia, e acabou esbarrando em um aluno, e Malfoy nem se deu ao trabalho de ver em quem tinha trombado, xingou e seguiu para o castelo sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Uma garota de cabelos cheios, ainda tentava se levantar quando Malfoy já entra a pelas portas do castelo.

– Mal educado! – Hermione se levantou e pegou seus livros que estavam no chão, ele tinha esbarrado nela e nem tivera o trabalho de pedir desculpas, ou mesmo olhar em quem tinha esbarrado. Também vindo de quem era, e ela não era da Sonserina então...

Hermione terminou de pegar suas coisas, parou e aspirou o perfume que estava a sua volta; ela fechou os olhos sentindo aquele perfume invadir suas narinas. A sensação era quase inebriante, tanto que ela balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aquela sensação. Tentou ordenar os pensamentos e pensou se voltaria para o castelo ou se iria até Harry, coisa que iria fazer antes de ser lançada ao chão por Draco Malfoy. Ok, Lançada ao chão seria um pouco de exagero, mas que ele tinha trombado nela com muita força, ah isso tinha.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry acabou de concluir que o treino de Quadribol daquele dia estava sendo um completo fracasso. Ele estava na dúvida se o problema estava nele mesmo, por não estar prestando atenção no que os demais jogadores estavam fazendo, ou se no nervosismo geral pela proximidade do jogo contra a Sonserina.

 

Como Harry já estava cansado daquilo tudo, desceu até o campo, desmontou da vassoura e fez sinal para os outros jogadores irem até a ele.

– Gente, isso não tá dando certo! O que está acontecendo com vocês? – Harry se arrependeu da pergunta que fez no instante seguinte, pois todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Ron reclamava que os batedores não estavam cobrindo as posições direito, Ginny, por sua vez, reclamava de algo que nem Harry conseguia entender, e os demais começaram a reclamar entre si. No final o treino, que foi um treino normal, tinha virado um pandemônio geral. Harry tentava acalmar os ânimos, mas acabou percebendo que estava gritando também, e então uma figura em um canto solitário da arquibancada chamou sua atenção. Ela parecia muito deslocada onde estava. Harry sorriu e não pensou duas vezes, Deixou os jogadores do seu time brigando entre si e foi até a arquibancada indo de encontro a sua amiga expectadora.

– Bem, o que achou do treino? – Harry sentou-se e foi logo perguntando.

– Tá perguntando para mim? – Hermione olhava para Harry sem entender a pergunta. – Você sabe que não entendo nada desse esporte, mas... – Hermione parecia escolher as palavras. – Não está me parecendo muito produtivo! – Hermione apontou com a cabeça na direção dos outros jogadores que ainda estavam brigando e que aparentemente não tinham percebido a ausência de Harry.

– É, foi horrível, eu não sei mais o que fazer Mione!

– Bom, você também não me pareceu muito atento no que estava fazendo, o Pomo de Ouro passou por você duas vezes e você nem viu. – Harry olhou para Hermione com os olhos arregalados imaginando como ela tinha visto aquilo tudo, mas riu ao vê-la mostrar um binóculo enfeitiçado para ele.

– Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem hoje.

– Você não tem estado bem há bastante tempo Harry. As aulas que o diretor está te dando não parecem surtir um efeito bom. Não é só isso... parece que você está escondendo algo, e não quer dizer para nós. – Harry ia dizer algo, mas Hermione levantou a mão. – Não estou te cobrando nada Harry, sei que se você pudesse falar, já o teria feito.

O coração de Harry pareceu quebrar em vários pedaços com o que Hermione havia lhe dito. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos em desalinho em um desespero mudo e olhou para o lado, pois, sabia que se olhasse para Hermione agora, ela conseguiria ler sua alma através de seus olhos.

Atualmente muita coisa estava se passando em sua cabeça, as revelações que Dumbledore havia feito sobre Voldmort, o que significava a profecia, coisas tinham que ser feitas.. tudo isso estava acabando com ele. Ele sabia que poderia morrer a qualquer momento, pois, ele e Voldmort estavam ligados por uma maldita profecia, levando a conclusão de que era a sua vida ou a vida do Lorde das Trevas que ia prevalecer. Essas revelações faziam Harry se lembrar de que em tempos passados havia sido privado de tanta coisa quando era mais novo na casa dos tios, se lembrou que havia conseguido conquistar tanta coisa quando veio estudar em Hogwarts e poderia perder tudo em um piscar de olhos. Ele não tinha medo da morte, pois já tinha estado em frente a ela muitas vezes; o que realmente o atormentava era perder o seu bem mais precioso. Já tinha perdido Sirius que era sua última chance de ter uma família de verdade e se Voldmort vencesse a guerra, Harry poderia ter perdas maiores, a família Weasley, que era uma família para ele, poderia até perder... E antes que ele concluísse seus pensamentos sentiu que alguém estava parado a sua frente.

– O sorriso é a ponte que permite a aproximação dos corações ressentidos, sabia? – Hermione estava parada a sua frente com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Perdão! Como? – Ele estava confuso.

– Ahn.. nada.. – Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado de novo. – Nada, só que você parecia estar em outro mundo e resolvi te trazer de volta com uma frase que pensando bem.. deixa pra lá... – Ela riu um pouco nervosa.

– Tudo bem, obrigado por me "trazer de volta" – Ele riu da própria frase. – Mas o que você veio fazer aqui no treino? Você nunca veio a não ser em dias de jogo! – Harry percebeu que Hermione tinha ficado um pouco desconfortável. – Não que eu não tenha gostado, claro! - Disse rapidamente.

– Eu.. bem... – Hermione não sabia o que responder, na verdade nem ela sabia, pois foram suas pernas que a conduzira até ali, de fato gostaria que Harry confiasse nela para contar o que realmente lhe atormentava. Quando ficava sozinha em sua cama no dormitório feminino da Grifinória, ela ficava imaginando e criando mil histórias e explicações para as ações de Harry, mas nenhuma delas lhe satisfazia, ou realmente lhe pareciam verossímil. Mas ela resolveu não comentar isso com o grifinório, e mudou a conversa para algo menos complicado.

Eles ficaram conversando até que Ron se juntou há eles muito tempo depois, já que tinha percebido que Harry não estava mais com eles no treino.

Mas o que Harry não sabia era que sua vida iria virar de cabeça para baixo novamente. Momentos de tranqüilidade como aqueles não existiriam mais, e até o final do ano letivo em Hogwarts iria acontecer muita coisa, e muita coisa ruim, se Harry pudesse prever o que estava por vir certamente preferiria ficar ao lado de seus amigos. Arrancando da alma seus tormentos e ou dividindo-los com seus amigos, Hermione e Ron.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Então veio a guerra, e houve a primeira baixa. Dumbledore morreu pelas mãos daquele que ele mesmo acolheu, Snape. Harry podia se lembrar da raiva que sentiu naquele dia, vendo por debaixo da capa da invisibilidade, Dumbledore encurralado por Malfoy; viu o bom e velho diretor lhe dar uma segunda chance e lhe estendo a mão, então Snape surgiu logo em seguida terminando o serviço delegado ao Sonserino. Ele viu Dumbledore, aquele bruxo poderoso e temido até por Voldmort, tombar por um feitiço Imperdoável, um Avada Kedavra.

 

As lembranças daquele dia fatídico ainda estavam meio nebulosas na mente de Harry. Ele se lembrava de ter corrido atrás de Malfoy e de Snape. Viu a cabana de Hagrid pegando fogo e logo em seguida o guarda caças de Hogwarts sair com Canino em seus braços; também lembrava de ter visto várias pessoas lutando, mas o que tinha ficado marcado em sua mente como brasa em ferro, era o corpo do diretor tombado e sem vida no chão. Alguém teve que tirá-lo do lado do corpo de Dumbledore, ele sentia a presença de várias pessoas ao seu redor, mas nenhuma delas conseguia lhe arrancar do torpor que sentia. Ele escutou alguém chegar próximo ao seu ouvir e soprar-lhe uma música.

Hush, lay down your troubled mind  
(Acalme-se, pare sua mente atribulada)

The day has vanished and left us behind  
(O dia desapareceu e nos deixou pra traz)

And the wind, whispering soft lullabies  
(E o vento, sussurrando doces canções de ninar)

Will soothe, so close your weary eyes

(Acalme-se, feche seus olhos cansados).

Uma pessoa lhe pegou pelo braço e tirou-lhe dali e muito tempo depois soube que tinha sido Ginny que o conduzira para longe do corpo do velho diretor.

E a guerra lhe tirara várias pessoas, a família Weasley perdeu entes queridos. Ela nunca mais seria a mesma. Harry sentia-se imensamente culpado por isso, ele estava vivo, mas Gui e seu melhor amigo Ron não. A senhora Weasley nunca lhe culpou por nada, mas ele carregaria essa culpa pelo resto de sua vida.

Voldmort finalmente fora derrotado levando vários de seus asseclas junto com ele. Harry descobriu que Snape era totalmente inocente e teve que matar Dumbledore por ordem do próprio. Draco Malfoy tinha se tornado um aliado na guerra lhe trazendo várias informações importantes para que o fim daquela guerra pudesse ser real, ele lhe trouxera a localização dos Horcruxes que carregavam os pedaços da alma de Voldmort.

Quando Voldmort fora derrotado, houve várias audiências em que o próprio Harry defendeu com todo o ardor a inocência de Snape e Malfoy, e ninguém ousaria ir contra as vontades do Menino-que-matará-aquele-que-não-ser-nomeado, então os dois foram inocentados com a condição de que eles fossem para outro país e ajudasse outros bruxos. Depois daquele dia Harry não virá mais nem Malfoy e nem Snape. E passaram-se três anos.

Harry entrou novamente no saguão do Sant' Mungus e cumprimentou com a cabeça a recepcionista, fingindo não perceber o olhar de pena que ela lhe lançava. Harry tinha aprendido a ignorar aquela reação das pessoas durante os três anos que se passaram.

A guerra tinha acabado, mas tinha lhe arrancado um grande pedaço da alma. Ele estava bem fisicamente e não havia sofrido nenhum dano aparente, mas a guerra tinha lhe tirado algo muito mais valioso.

Harry respirou fundo e parou em uma porta que uma placa dizia:

"Hermione Granger"

Harry respirou novamente e entrou. Não precisou bater na porta, pois a pessoa ali dentro não responderia. Ah! Mas Harry daria sua vida para ouvir uma palavra se quer, qualquer coisa.

Hermione tinha sido uma das baixas daquela guerra infernal. Ela tinha recebido um feitiço que estava direcionado a Harry, permanecendo, desde então, em um estado vegetativo. Antes de se sentar em sua cadeira, Harry foi até uma mesa que estava por perto e prestou atenção para ver se a caixinha de música ainda tocava.

Let your arms enfold us  
(Deixe seus braço nos envolver)

Through the dark of night  
(Através da escuridão da noite)

Will your angels hold us  
(Irá seus anjos nos proteger)

Till we see the light  
(Até vermos a luz)

Ele sorriu, pois, a música ainda podia ser ouvida. Harry a havia enfeitiçado para que tocasse sem parar e de tempos em tempos renovava o feitiço para que ele não ficasse fraco.

Harry sentou-se em sua cadeira e começou a conversar com Hermione. Ele sempre esperava que ela respondesse ou que desse algum sinal de melhoras, mas as palavras nunca vinham. Ele ia visitá-la todos os dias e ficava horas conversando com ela, contando das melhorias que a sociedade bruxa estava passando.

Harry ia começar seu relato diário quando a porta da sala em que estava se abriu de uma vez; surpreso, Harry olhou para a porta e viu Draco Malfoy e reparou que o ex-sonserino estava com o semblante sombrio.

Draco cruzou o espaço do quarto e se ajoelhou ao lado da cama de Hermione. Harry olhava para tudo aquilo e seus olhos refletiam puro assombro.

– Seu desgraçado! Por que não me falou que ela estava assim? – Malfoy agarrou Harry pelo colarinho da camisa como o próprio Harry havia feito anos atrás.

– Perdão? Como disse Malfoy? O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Eu não sabia que ela estava assim! Por que não me avisou?

– Eu te avisar? Por quê?

– Ela era... minha amiga – Malfoy hesitou por um momento.

– Sua amiga? Ta louco Malfoy? Você não a suportava, se lembra? – Malfoy largou Harry e se afastou, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e parou. Quando voltou a olhar para Harry, tinha os olhos transmitindo raiva.

– Eh Potter! Só que quando você estava ocupado demais tentando matar Voldmort ela cuidava dos feridos, cuidou de mim, e fez muito mais... – Malfoy deu as costas e foi até uma janela próxima. De repente voltou a gritar e Harry se assustou com a explosão do loiro.

– Então seu escudo quebrou não é Potter? Por que Potter? Por que você não fez nada? Por que ela ainda está assim?

– Escudo? Que história é essa Malfoy?

– Era ela quem te dava forças, era ela quem te mantinha de pé e agora sem ela, você está reduzido a... isso! – Malfoy fez um aceno com as mãos como quem mostra algo imundo no chão. - Só sentimos falta do escudo quando ele quebra, quando sentimos a dor. E agora você está ai parado, você não está fazendo nada!

– VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SÓ FICO SENTANDO AQUI CONTANDO HISTÓRIAS PARA ELA? – Harry também gritou. – Eu já fiz de tudo Malfoy! Tudo para que ela melhorasse, feitiços, poções, TUDO! – Harry sentou-se novamente na cadeira e Malfoy pode perceber que ele chorava. – Até Snape já esteve aqui, até ele que é o melhor mestre de poções que conheço não conseguiu nada.

Malfoy se aproximou e levantou o queixo de Harry com as mãos.

– Como você não conseguiu nada Potter? Você é o-menino-que-sobreviveu e o menino-que-foi-eleito-para-matar-aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e aquele-que-derrotou-aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Como você não conseguiu fazer nada?

– Eu não pedi para ser isso que você falou Malfoy... e eu não posso salvar Hermione.

Malfoy se levantou e parou perto da mesa, pegou a caixinha de música e mostrou a Harry – O que é isso? Que caixinha de musica é essa?

Sleep, angels will watch over you

(Durma, anjos irão cuidar de você)

And soon beautiful dreams will come true

(Em breve, belos sonhos serão realidade)

Can you feel spirits embracing your soul

(Pode sentir espíritos envolvendo sua alma)

So dream while secrets of darkness unfold

(Então durma, enquanto os segredos da escuridão serão revelados).

– Era da Hermione, ela adorava essa musica... – Harry sorriu ao lembrar. – Às vezes quando eu chegava das lutas, sem forças e machucado, como você falou, ela cuidava de mim. E toda vez que ela percebia que eu estava fraquejando e perdendo as esperanças ela cantava essa musica pra mim.

Let your arms enfold us  
(Deixe seus braços nos envolver)

Through the dark of night  
(Através da escuridão da noite)

Will your angels hold us  
(Irá seus anjos nos proteger)

Till we see the light

(Até vermos a luz)

Malfoy deu um meio sorriso, se aproximou da cama e falou para Hermione.

– Eu sei que você consegue porque eu vi o que há dentro de você! Eu não espero que você acredite em mim... Eu espero que você descubra por si mesma, espero que ache o caminho e que nós achemos o seu... – Ele se afastou e foi em direção à porta.

– Me mantenha informado Potter, quero saber de tudo. EU preciso sabe de tudo! – A voz de Malfoy vacilou. A música que vinha da caixinha de música parou. Harry e Draco olharam para o objeto mágico, mas logo em seguida escutaram alguma coisa.

– O perfume! – Draco olhou para cama. Harry fechou os olhos e a música da caixinha recomeçou. Draco foi em direção a cama e se ajoelhou e olhou não acreditando em seus olhos e Harry escutou uma voz muito baixa acompanhar a música que vinha da caixinha.

Let your arms enfold us  
(Deixe seus braços nos envolver)

Through the dark of night  
(Através da escuridão da noite)

Will your angels hold us  
(Irá seus anjos nos proteger)

Till we see the light

(Até vermos a luz)

Ele se virou e viu Hermione olhando para ele.

– Eu achei o caminho! – Ela tinha um sorriso cansado nos lábios. Harry cruzou o espaço do quarto e chegou até a cama. Draco contemplou a cena por um momento, se levantou e saiu do quarto. Harry viu que Hermione tinha os braços estendidos para ele. Ele se aproximou e abraçou-a cantando a música junto com ela tendo lágrimas nublando-lhe os olhos e molhando-lhe o tecido da calça.

Let your arms enfold us  
(Deixe seus braços nos envolver)

Through the dark of night  
(Através da escuridão da noite)

Will your angels hold us  
(Irá seus anjos nos proteger)

Till we see the light

(Até vermos a luz)

Hush, lay down your troubled mind  
(Acalme-se, pare sua mente atribulada)

The day has vanished and left us behind  
(O dia desapareceu e nos deixou pra traz)

And the wind, whispering soft lullabies  
(E o vento, sussurrando doces canções de ninar)

Will soothe, so close your weary eyes

(Acalme-se, feche seus olhos cansados)

Let your arms enfold us  
(Deixe seus braço nos envolver)

Through the dark of night  
(Através da escuridão da noite)

Will your angels hold us  
(Irá seus anjos nos proteger)

Till we see the light  
(Até vermos a luz)

Sleep, angels will watch over you

(Durma, anjos irão cuidar de você)

And soon beautiful dreams will come true

(Em breve, belos sonhos serão realidade)

Can you feel spirits embracing your soul

(Pode sentir espíritos envolvendo sua alma)

So dream while secrets of darkness unfold

(Então durma, enquanto os segredos da escuridão serão revelados).

Prayer

Secret Garden

Composição: F. Sherry / R. Lovland

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicatória: Eu conheço várias pessoas, mas tem duas delas que AMO MUITO, e tive o prazer de conhecê-las nessa e em outras vidas. Minha irmã e uma querida amiga que só não é irmã também, porque não é filha da minha mãe rsrsrs ...
> 
> E essa fic é dedicada a essa minha amiga.. Irmãzinha querida do meu coração, juro que escrevo uma para você depois ta?
> 
> Existem pessoas que são maravilhosas e palavras são pouco, para expressar o qual importante elas são.
> 
> Quando meu coração se quebra em mil pedaços e o mundo não pára, para que eu o conserte, e quando o mundo inteiro some, ela aparece com seu sorriso doce e seu jeito de menina, me acalentando em seus braços e mostrando que mesmo com o coração em pedaços a vida continua. Essa fic é para você viu, Iza!
> 
> Nota da Autora: Well.. depois de trocentos anos eu consegui terminar essa fic... que bem na verdade era para ser uma oneshot.. mas cresceu tanto que não deu.. ( cara de choro) E os personagens criaram vida própria e cada um seguiu seu caminho.. não era como eu havia imaginado, mas o importante é que o nosso querido Banco dá dez dias de prazo no cheque especial.. ahh bom não era bem isso não..
> 
> O importante é que a minha querida amiga gostou... e vocês o que acharam? Espero reviews.. ( chora copiosamente..)
> 
> Agradecimentos: A minha querida amiga pela inspiração e pelos telefonemas e e-mails cobrando a fic.. ai..ai .. e minha querida beta que corrigiu e deu ideias.. obrigada linda!


End file.
